


Headcanons (Voltron/Sheith)

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Voltron Ships - Headcanons [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I ranting?, Just information on my work, Just useful if people want to request a story, M/M, Really useless actually, This is not a story, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: This is just an 'informational' page about my work on this ship. Helps for people who want to request something, I guess (if they actually read this-)





	Headcanons (Voltron/Sheith)

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't important for anyone but me, but anyone can comment below if they want to request a story with this ship.  
> Have fun!

**Sheith**

I have mixed feelings for this ship - like, I mostly just see them as brothers, but I do love some of the stories and fanart one can find with these two. Now that I actually have some, I have a few headcanons between these two.

Here's a list of headcanons for Sheith

**Romance**  
\- Honestly, these two would be over protective of each other. Maybe Shiro was more before he was kidnapped by the Galra, but now Keith is a tiny over protective thing that will rip anyone's face off to keep Shiro safe  
\- Keith likes to tease Shiro about the smallest things   
\- Whenever a mission is complete, Keith will silently ask Shiro to hold him or even carry him if he's that tired   
\- Not that Shiro minds cause Keith is just that cute   
\- Shiro absolutely loves playing with Keith's hair   
\- Keith's favorite cuddle position is him laying on top of Shiro with his head tucked under his jaw   
\- If Keith starts to get agitated, Shiro will sometimes rest his hand on the back of his neck to let him know he's there or to just calm down

**Sexual**  
\- Shiro dominates most of the time, though he'll sometimes allow Keith to take over (which can be a power bottom or just topping Shiro)  
\- Keith loves getting his hair pulled  
\- With volume, Keith is much louder than Shiro and usually has to muffle his voice with a pillow or Shiro's hand  
\- Shiro loves taking control of everything  
\- He also is really good at praising and talking dirty to Keith during foreplay and sex, knowing it makes Keith weak in the knees   
\- Thankfully for Keith, Shiro prefers to keep their intercourse private from everyone else, so they only fuck in their bedrooms   
\- Though, sometimes Shiro will risk it a little and take Keith in the lions or in the hangars (maybe even in the training deck late at night)  
\- Shiro does everything he can to make sure Keith is completely comfortable during sex

**Other Facts**  
\- Shiro loves to talk about what Keith was like as a kid just to see the angry flustered look on his face  
\- He also has constant nightmares. Because of this, Keith wakes him up every time and whispers comforting words into his ear till he calms down or falls asleep again  
\- Shiro sometimes lightly traces his fingers over Keith's sensitive body parts to make him smile  
\- Keith has a habit of leaving Shiro's room after he falls asleep to go train   
\- Shiro, most of the time, wakes up and goes out to find him and bring him back to bed  
\- Shiro is definitely the one who proposed 

**Takashi Shirogane Jr.**  
\- Takashi is the adopted son of Keith and Shiro  
\- Takashi is a bit dark skinned with wide blue eyes and short brown hair  
\- He is adventurous, playful, and sneaky  
\- I'm betting all my money Takashi messes with Keith and Shiro by taking their stuff and hiding them  
\- He mostly hangs around Keith since he'd probably be a stay-at-home dad most of the time

**Nari Shirogane**  
\- Nari is the adopted daughter of Keith and Shiro  
\- Nari is very small in size with lighter skin, round brown eyes, and white hair  
\- She is pretty quiet and mostly spends her time painting.. on everything   
\- Much to Keith and Shiro's dislike, she paints of every white surface, claiming it needed color  
\- She equally sticks around Keith and Shiro

Those are all my headcanons (will most likely add later on) for Sheith  
Hope you all survived this far (if you even read this-)  
If you have any requests, you can comment below and I will most likely type it up for ya.  
Till then, peace out my dudes!

**Request Ideas(that I can think about at the moment)**  
\- Galra Keith  
\- Prisoner Shiro and Keith  
\- Alternate Universe and Voltron Universe  
\- Angst (like suicide, character deaths, depression, homesickness, etc)  
\- Anything that involves the headcanons above  
\- Sex (I will need certain details for these requests or I'm gonna wing it)  
\- Movie Crossovers (Ex. 50 First Dates story (which is a Klance story))  
\- Building up the relationship (can start off with them in different relationships at first)

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me?


End file.
